Generally, almost all automotive air conditioned vehicles utilize a variety of attachment methods by which to attach the fan shroud, radiator, and condenser to one another and to the vehicle. Such attachment methods include spring clips, brackets, J-nuts, screws and an array of auxiliary parts. Due to vibrations caused by normal operation of the vehicle, the aforementioned attachment methods are susceptible to loosening and backing off from their tightened and secured positions. This leads to a loosening of parts, and therefore, a need for maintenance. The myriad of fasteners and auxiliary parts utilized also cause inefficiencies or increases in the material and labor cost involved in such an assembly.
It is also known to utilize a slidable connecting means between a condenser and radiator, as disclosed in the pending application, Bolton et al, Ser. No. 07/807,332 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,080 issued Aug. 18, 1992, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application. The pending application of Bolton et al discloses a tab which fastens on to the condenser through the use of fasteners and slidably fits into a finger that is integral with the radiator.